Inflammation often is a bodily response to infection or injury in which cells involved in detoxification and repair are mobilized to the compromised site by inflammatory mediators. The infection or injury can be a result of acute or chronic disease, disorders, conditions or trauma, environmental conditions, or aging. Examples of diseases, disorders, including autoimmune disorders, conditions, including environmental conditions, or trauma, in which inflammation plays, or is thought to play a role, include diseases, disorders, syndromes, conditions and injuries of the cardiovascular, digestive, integumentary, muscular, nervous, reproductive, respiratory and urinary systems, as well as, diseases, disorders, syndromes, conditions and injuries of tissue and cartilage such as atherosclerosis, Irritable Bowel Syndrome (IBS), psoriasis, tendonitis, Alzheimer's disease and vascular dementia, multiple sclerosis, diabetes, endometriosis, asthma and kidney failure.
Thus, there is a need for compositions that treat symptoms associated with inflammation that potentially lacks the side effects of known treatments.